


I'm Your Brother

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bros trying to be Bros, Gen, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: “Sans!” The aforementioned skeleton looked up to find his brother glaring at him, again.What did he NOT do this time.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sans!” The aforementioned skeleton looked up to find his brother glaring at him, again. What did he _not_ do this time.

“Have you just been sitting there the entire time?!”

The short skeleton winced at the shriek. “It’s my day off.” He trailed off near the end, as it seemed that his reason wasn’t sufficient enough.

“That’s no excuse! If anything, you could be cleaning the house, or at the very least have gone out to do some grocery shopping.”

Nag, nag, _nag._ Can’t his brother just shut up already.

The tall skeleton took the hint that his words were falling on deaf ears, and his aggravation was apparent when he sneered. “For fuck’s sake, it shouldn’t be too much to do.” He sighed heavily before the skeleton turned around. “Honestly, why can’t you be more like Blue.”

The short skeleton gritted his teeth at the name.

“He’s a respectable monster of both status and calibre and _most_ importantly,” Papyrus didn’t bother to turn his head, but made sure to emphasize his words as he headed to the entranceway. “He’s not a lazy fuck. Unlike you.”

And with that, the tall skeleton headed out to go on his patrol, leaving Sans absolutely seething on the couch.

Blue, Blue, _Blue._ Again with that name. Ever since they’ve met one of their alternate selves, his brother had done nothing but compare him to the bubbly fuck.

Sans clicked his tongue. It’s not like he ever compared Papyrus to Stretch, so what the fuck!

Papyrus’ problem with him had never been _this_ severe. His brother already knew he was lazy and insufferable and just messy all around. So seriously, what the fuck?

Sans grumbled, not really paying attention to the lame show on tv. Instead, his thoughts began to whirl. And he found himself becoming conscious.

 _I’m not_ that _bad. I can do the same shit blueberry does if I wanted._ But that wouldn’t be _him._ He wouldn’t be _Sans._

But … the question stumbled to the forefront of his mind, and it shook his core hard.

Did Papyrus want someone like Blue to be his brother instead? Does he feel that much shame in having a brother like Sans? Was Sans really that intolerable to be around?

More and more of such thoughts began to consume him. And Sans was left feeling numb all of a sudden.

 _If I … become like Blue,_ Sans stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. _… Papyrus would be happier wouldn’t he._

Then the short skeleton closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a brief moment of silent contemplation.

 _All right._ He sat up and began heading to the closet where all their cleaning equipment were.

“I’ll do it.”

If it would make his brother happy, then fine. He’ll become someone else.

Because he can’t stand the thought of being replaced.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans fiddled with his shirt, freshly washed and even ironed. His shorts were the same. And his black fur-hooded jacket, his favourite to wear, were also washed but kept in the closet.

Because Blue doesn’t wear jackets.

Though Sans doesn’t have it in him yet to adorn a red or maybe a black scarf similar to Blue’s.

But he had prepared black gloves for himself. Just … not today.

For the time being, he hoped his brother was satisfied with his work.

Floors wiped and even polished. Furniture arranged and removed of stains. Dusts obliterated. Dinner cooked with the table set. Bathtub scrubbed and shower curtains renewed.

Sans cleaned everything in the house with the exception of Papyrus’ bedroom.

Yes, even his self-sustaining tornado was gone, and yes. There were _no_ socks to be found. _At all._

Everything was spick and span and organized, and all Sans wanted to do was pass out from how much energy and time it took. Sure, he should be glad he supposed. Feel accomplished … but as he ported to his room, having thrown out the  _junk_ … his room had never felt so … not him.

No mustard stains on the walls and floors. None of his clothes laid strewn about nor were they hanging on the bed frame.

It was so neat and clean that it looked … empty. Unlived and unused. Sans had more trash than he thought then.

The short skeleton sat on hi—the bed. Hearing the soft creak of the mattress cave under his weight.

It was a small break for himself. And maybe his last of what’s about to come next.

He would have to stop swearing and making puns altogether. He would have to wake up early or even earlier than his brother. He would have to care about recalibrating puzzles. Actually staying awake and being vigilant in his patrols and station.

Would he need to smile and be as loud and cheerful as well? Fuck.

He has to be Blue. And become the brother Papyrus wanted.

But right now … while he still can.

The skeleton laid down on his bed. Pulling the covers over him—

Before his brother comes home.

—and closed his eyes.

He was still Sans.

… Only until his brother comes home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Papyrus came home, of thoughts filled with chores he still needed to do, he was rendered speechless upon opening the door. His eyes would’ve bulged out comically if it could. But instead he gaped at the sight before him.

The tall skeleton actually  _shed_ a tear.

Never had he witnessed such wondrous beauty before his very eyes.

He took off his boots and carefully padded on the polished wood. He even hastily took off his gloves, placing them on top of their cabinet near the entranceway; folded properly of course.

Papyrus trailed his hands against the walls and furnitures, and to his utmost delight, there wasn’t even a speck of dust nor dirt.

He looked to the couch that was rid of stains, looked around the floors and corners finding no socks nor grime. The acrid stench that made him felt like he lived in a pigsty was replaced with the scent of refreshing detergents—of  _cleanliness_.

Then, he sniffed something—a tantalizing aroma.

His eyes widened, and he quickly headed for the kitchen.

There, before his eyes, was a finely cooked lasanga with the table already set to dine for one.

Happiness surged forth in him as Papyrus felt giddy. He felt like he was in Heaven. At least, this was what he believed Heaven would be like. It shouldn’t be anything otherwise.

 _Did … Did Sans do all this?_  Couldn’t be.  _His_  Sans? That good-for-nothing lazy ass? He didn’t remember the last time his brother had even cooked let alone bothered cleaning up.

But it couldn’t have been anyone else.

While he had thought of Blue possibly helping his brother out, he had just finished sparring with the skeleton not too long ago. He doubted the latter had enough time for something like this.

Then Papyrus trailed off to Stretch, and his smile turned upside down; he sneered. He never liked seeing the lazier version of himself. Unproductive. Unmotivated. Pathetic.

Blue had complained many times about Stretch to him, but in the end, the short skeleton hadn’t done anything to change it. “As long as he’s happy, I guess I’m fine with it in the end.”

Happy? Hah! Simply an excuse to skip out on responsibilities more like it.

Stretch was as bad as his brother.

Speaking of his brother, Papyrus supposed that, with the effort his brother put in  _finally_ taking his advice, he needed to give praise where credit was due.

The smile made its way back on his face, and he headed towards Sans’ room. Feeling very gracious, Papyrus gently knocked on the door before promptly opening it. Sans had never minded whenever he barged in, but at least he was a little more polite about it this time.

It hit him when he held and turned the knob that whilst Sans may have cleaned up the first floor, he hadn’t considered that Sans’ room may have stayed the same as it always been.

Papyrus, in that moment, braced himself to see the worst.

Only to be caught dumbfounded the second time today.

It was … It was  _clean!_

Papyrus swore he’d have a heart failure if he weren’t so strong.

No mustard bottles, no clothes laid about, no stain on the walls, no socks, and not even that goddamn tornado! It was all gone!

Papyrus looked at the cleansed empty room in awe before finally spotting his brother passed out on the bed. He didn’t miss how even those were also cleaned and  _ironed._

His Sans … did all this.

And then his sight landed on a pair of short black gloves on the study desk he never knew Sans even had with all that cluttered trash.

Seeing them, Papyrus had thought of an ingenious idea that he was sure his brother would appreciate; his gift for doing such impeccable work.

As such, Papyrus didn’t wake Sans and simply left the room. He’d eat the dinner his brother had painstakingly and carefully prepared just for him; making sure to savour the moment for who knew when his brother was going to do such a thing again. And then, he’ll get Sans the perfect gift.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a skip to his step that he couldn’t help take when Papyrus entered the store.

He had seen it once when he had been perusing, and had been planning to get it for his brother for some time. And seeing those black gloves as well as the hard work of his brother had more than cemented the appropriateness to gift the item.

Papyrus was taking the item off the shelf when he heard a voice call out to him.

“Oh greetings, Fell.” Blue came forward with a basket of items at hand. The short skeleton had needed to get something before he got home, and just happened to see his friend in the aisle.

“And to you as well Blue.”

Noting the smile, it was easy to see that the latter was very chipper. Something good must’ve happened. “You seem to be in a very good mood.”

“I am indeed.” Papyrus didn’t deny. “You see, my brother has actually managed to give me an excellent surprise when I came home.”

“Oh?”

Papyrus grinned with pride. “Sans actually  _cleaned_.”

Blue gasped, his hands moving to cover his mouth.  _That_  certainly was quite the surprise that even Blue did not expect. “He did?”

 _“Yes.”_  Fell puffed his chest when he said it in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Everything?”

“Not a speck of dirt and even dust was found.”

Blue became starry-eyed in amazement. “Oh stars, that’s amazing, Fell!”

“Isn’t it?” Papyrus smiled brightly, he preened at the praise towards his older brother. It wasn’t often he could brag about his brother’s accomplishments. And it also goes to show how much better his older brother was in comparison to Stretch—that hateful thing. “As such, I wanted to present him a gift for his efforts.” Papyrus showcased the black boots and he was ecstatic that it was his brother’s shoe size.

“Oh? Why boots?”

“My brother always wears those old sneakers of his that easily gets drenched from the snow and muddy from the dirt. Honestly, I can’t understand how my brother is able to tolerate walking on those soggy things. However, he won’t have to anymore with these! While they’re not as cool as mine, they have their own charm; and black is my brother’s favourite colour.”

“Oh! Very thoughtful of you.”

“Why thank you. I do try.”

Then Blue clapped his hands as an idea sprung forth. “Oh right! Since you mentioned your brother cleaning, why not get him a black neckerchief to go along with it.”

“A neckerchief?” Papyrus couldn’t help but raise a brow.

“Yeah! Like what I’m wearing myself. But see, you can use it to cover your nose and mouth so the dust and dirt won’t get in. That way, if Red cleans again, he’ll have an easier time! And it could be a fashion statement if he chooses to wear it often.”

“Hmmm. You do make a solid point. I see now that such a thing serves another purpose. Plus, it is also, in a way, supporting the bettering of my brother’s habits … Very well. You have me convinced Blue. I shall have them both and gift it to him. You have my thanks.”

“Oh it’s nothing! I’m glad to be of help Fell!”

The two skeletons separated after chatting up a bit more, and Papyrus got both the boots and neckerchief before he left the store.

Though he knew that the whole cleaning and cooking business was most likely going to be a one-time thing, Papyrus still believed that a gift was in order to show his appreciation. At the very least, his brother had the effort to try. 

A euphoric feeling washed over him, making him all the more excited and giddy that he hadn’t felt in a long while.

He can’t remember how many years it had been since he’d gifted Sans anything than that black jacket his brother wore all the time. It made him warm remembering that even now, his brother had cherished and worn it since. Of course, he’d never admit to Sans that it made him happy. That would be uncool of a monster of his status.

As such, if Sans loved the jacket, Papyrus was even more convinced that his brother would love the new things he got for him; practical and cool.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Sans’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the thought that counts right? :D
> 
> And this is where it's up-to-date. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all been waiting for this. :D

Sans groggily woke from his sleep, and slowly rose to sit up on the bed. He faintly heard the sound of the door closing shut, and he figured that Papyrus was home.

Sans took a deep breath to compose himself. This was it. He was going to do this.

He squeezed the sheets in his hands intermittently. His soul thumping too fast for his liking as he did his best with deep breaths to quell his rattled nerves.

No doubt nervousness filled his marrows deeply, and if it were tangible, it’d be leaking out his pores and the deep crevices of his bones.

His head shot up when he heard the knock on his door, before seeing his brother promptly open it.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good.”

Sans’ soul trembled, feeling like he had been put onto the spotlight all of a sudden. Because of this, he ended up not saying to which he inwardly berated himself for it.

Blue would greet with a cheer. Not fucking panic and get a goddamn stage fright.

It was a good thing his brother didn’t bother with his response and instead thrusted a big box onto his person.

“I’ve seen your work brother. And I have to say, I am most impressed.”

Sans felt his soul swell with happiness and pride at the genuine praise. He doesn’t think he had ever heard anything like it from Papyrus at all, and he felt incredibly touched … before realizing that it was because he was portraying Blue that he even did it in the first place. A heavy weight seemed to press against his body, and the good feelings left almost immediately at the solemn reminder. Though, he didn’t let it show on his face.

“And so, to reward your efforts, I’ve gotten you this gift that I know, without a doubt, you’d love.”

Sans had to raise a brow, before a surge of hope enveloped him. He remembered that the last time he had gotten a gift from his brother, it was the jacket that became his favourite.

His brother looked really confident that he’d love it, and Sans wondered if he read his brother wrong after all. That the latter still cared about  _him._  That he was okay with him being  _Sans._

Excitement filled the short skeleton as he began to unwrap it. But he paced himself, savouring the moment; not wanting to rush as he prepared himself.

He kept guessing in his head what it could be.  _Maybe it’s a bunch of books about science. Ah, but Papyrus hates those; finds them confusing so maybe not … Maybe it’s an accessory to match my jacket. That’d be pretty cool._

Sans inwardly gasped.  _What if it’s a box of mustard bottles._

He was sure to faint.

Finally taking the papers off, Sans rested the box on his lap. Then, he took off the lid.

Sans blinked as he stared at it. And then he looked up to Papyrus who grinned expectantly.

 _… Oh._  He thought, as he looked back down again at his gift.  _… So it really was like that._

What was he thinking?

Why would he even hoped that Papyrus wanted  _him?_

He gingerly took the black neckerchief, and ignoring the trembling of his soul, he proceeded to tie it around his neck.

Once he finished, he took out the black boots, and held it in his hands. His soul seemed to scream, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. His hands seemed to shake and grip a little too tightly onto the leather of the boots, but he didn’t care about that either.

He simply looked to Papyrus with a bright smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I love it Papyrus.”

And seeing his brother brighten even further, Sans’ eye lights dimmed; his soul constricting painfully in his chest.

_It’s been a long time … since I’ve seen you this happy._

The truth had never been clearer.

And Sans wondered if … his brother would …

The short skeleton didn’t bother to entertain the illusion. What was the point in getting hopeful when the proof was right in from him?

Papyrus wouldn’t care about  _Sans._

Papyrus wouldn’t miss  _Sans._

So he won’t be  _Sans._

Isn’t it so simple?

He’ll be the brother that Papyrus always wanted … and that isn’t Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watcha think? Was it everything you asked for? :D Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew it! He knew Sans would love the gifts.

Papyrus felt a sense of accomplishment rush up when he saw his brother smile brightly at him. As such, he felt very proud of himself for choosing right.

Looking at how tightly Sans was gripping the boots, it was the same when his brother got the jacket. Albeit, he wasn’t crying like that time, but Papyrus still consider it a victory nonetheless. His soul warmed at the thought that even after all these years, he still knew his brother well.

The skeleton coughed, pushing down the sentimental part of him when he spoke. “Since you love it, then it is not wasted.” And since his brother  _did_  try, he supposed that he won’t …  _educate_ —not nag—his brother too much.

He quickly bid Sans good night, and headed to bed. He was going to say more about how Sans should’ve done these things in the first place, but then again, his brother might get prissy at him again and give him attitude, and Papyrus didn’t think that Sans would cave to completely change his attitude anyway; as much he’d love to not have such a lazy slob as his brother. Papyrus had been trying for years after all.

… But Sans  _did_  clean up … Better than he thought his brother was capable of doing.

He had to admit, Sans had really outdone himself with cleaning everything; even going as far as to clean up his own room.

Papyrus couldn’t help but chuckle. Sans and cleaning finally in the same sentence. Who would’ve thought that the day would ever come.  

He took another look around the cleanliness of the house. It even looked brand new … As if it were …

An unusual and strange feeling seemed to tug at his soul, and the skeleton wasn’t sure as to why. Papyrus merely brushed it off.

It was a sudden thing for his brother to do, and it was simply a one-time thing; his brother had simply humoured him.

Once morning comes, they’ll go back to their old routine; with his brother slacking off, back to his aggravating ways, and him with his chastising of his brother’s horrible habits. Just as usual.

He didn’t want to get his own hopes for a repeat performance from such a lazy sack of bones.

Sans wasn’t Blue after all.

Though, he couldn’t help but feel smug when his Sans was much better than Stretch.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Update, but I have plans for them upcoming ones. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something seems different. Hmmm.. I can’t put my finger on what it could be.

The following day had Papyrus flummoxed when his routine became in complete disarray.

Sans wasn’t in his room when he got up to wake him. That in itself was the first curious thing the skeleton ever stumbled upon. His brother waking up  _earlier_  than him?

Papyrus had to double check the time, and sure enough, it was only 6 am.  _What?_

The skeleton shook his head as he headed downstairs. Breakfast. He’ll make some breakfast. And yet, he almost stumbled in his steps when he entered the kitchen.

Breakfast was already made; the lasagna steaming and looking innocently fresh and deliciously enticing, as well as having sighted a wrapped box on the counter. It seemed he was even packed lunch for him to take.

Papyrus felt like backing away and just outright leave. He was so fucking confused!

But his body went on autopilot, and he sat his ass down to eat the damn meal. All the while, he couldn’t help briefly grumble at how much better it was than his own, and quickly finished up.

Because it was too weird, Papyrus didn’t bring the wrapped box with him when he left.

… Only to come back in the house not even a minute later, and ended up  _begrudgingly_  taking it before he went to work.

* * *

On his patrol, he headed to Sans’ station as per usual, and Papyrus was floored to see his brother actually there, and  _awake._

The tall skeleton was starting to wonder if he was being meticulously pranked, or he ended up waking to some alternate dimension. Considering that they’ve met an alternate version of themselves, the idea wasn’t too hard to believe now.

Papyrus didn’t know what to think about it as he headed over to his brother. “Sans?” He had to ask it. The morning was weird, and being greeted with this was honestly distressing him a bit. What the fuck happening?

“Morning Papyrus!”

Papyrus blinked. His … brother was … certainly chipper. Seeing the neckerchief and short black gloves he remembered Sans had in his room, the skeleton supposed that this really was his brother and he really did not wake up to some alternate world. Probably.

Papyrus also noted that maybe Blue and Sans were alike in liking neckerchieves? He never did ask his brother before, but … seeing his brother not wear his jacket …

He must’ve been making a weird face because Sans asked him what was wrong.

“… Nothing.”

And that was … true. In a sense? Papyrus was still kind of confused but the truth of the matter was that Sans  _actually_ didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, Sans did the all things he’d always harped his brother to actually  _do_ on a regular basis.

 _Again?_  Papyrus brushed off that weird twinge he had last night, and decided to inquire Sans if he had recalibrated his puzzles.

Surely this time, there would be some sem—

“Yeah, I did. I woke up pretty early so that I wouldn’t miss my shift.”

—blance of … never mind then.

“O-Oh?” Papyrus was caught off guard that he stuttered. And as such, his brother guided him to his new set of puzzles.

Papyrus was … puzzled, pun unintended, for the umpteenth time today.

“Sans, I don’t see anything.”

He was presented with an empty clearing of trees and snow. There was absolutely nothing in sight.

Then, Sans picked up a branch and tossed it to the centre.

Papyrus jumped as he watched with wide eyes when the branch was suddenly  _obliterated_ to smithereens.

Upon closer inspection, Papyrus had to squint to see the contraptions attached to the trees.  _Lasers?_  Where did his brother even … ?

“Not only that, Papyrus. I’ve also made spiked pit traps and hid more traps in mounds of snow at various places.”

… The tall skeleton didn’t know if he should be impressed or terrified if he were to be honest. Because those weren’t really puzzles, but  _death traps!_

Alas! It was; however, much better than a piece of paper of a crossword, so Papyrus had to give it a pass. Even if … they were supposed to capture and not kill—but it was a step in the … right direction he supposed?

Not only that, but seeing his brother so … energetic and peppy—Papyrus refused to believe that he shuddered when those adjectives described  _his_ brother—and was actually doing work, the tall skeleton welcomed the change. After all, wasn’t this what he wanted? Isn’t this exactly what he had been pushing Sans to do?

Although these thoughts swirled in his mind, he didn’t forget the possibility that it may just be luck and this was just his brother humouring him once more, or that Sans was just feeling particularly … ebullient today.

Well, if he was going to be indulged, then Papyrus was going to enjoy its benefits to the fullest.

And once more, he pushed down that annoyingly weird feeling in his chest when he looked to Sans who was smiling cheerfully at him. He returned it with a crooked one.

* * *

Sans watched Papyrus leave until he was out of sight. Only then did he stop smiling.

Nothing was wrong.

The skeleton went behind his station and seated himself on the stool.

Papyrus said  _nothing_ was wrong.

Sans closed his eyes, ignoring the ache in his soul.

_Am I the brother you’ve always wanted now?_

Deep down, he didn’t want to know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Nothing’s wrong over here. Must be my imagination then. :) 
> 
> The old age hitting me I suppose.


	8. Chapter 8

Papyrus hadn’t thought much of it when it happened again the next day. His brother was changing for the better after all, and again, this was what he wanted. Sans was doing nothing wrong. 

If anything, it was Papyrus that needed to adapt.

Because no longer did he need to wake up Sans anymore.

No longer did he do the chores around the house … or even cook.

Sans did all that.

All too cheerful—as it were  _fake_ —for Papyrus’ liking but it was tolerable. It still felt weird, but the skeleton supposed that it was also a … plus if his brother was happy?

But the more the days continued to pass, turning into weeks, the less Papyrus saw his brother around anymore.

It was paperworks here and there. Recalibrating and adding  _traps_ , not puzzles; those were not puzzles at all, on another. And even taking in more time in his shifts to compensate for the lack of work Sans had done in the past.

Despite that; however, Papyrus couldn’t find it in himself to fault his brother. Heck, he was finding no faults at all! Sans was simply making up for the lost time, and he knew that there was a lot to catch up on.

But somehow, Papyrus was starting to feel … a little …

The tall skeleton came home, and was greeted with an empty house.

Still so pristine and clean. And once more, he could smell the familiar scent of pasta waiting for him.

The heavy sigh left his mouth as he took off his boots and scarf. He glanced at the couch as he walked by; briefly imagining that he’d find Sans sleeping on the couch, snoring away.

But he no longer heard the loud snores. Not even the blaring of the television since Sans would always forget to turn it off.

Oh. But his brother never really watched anymore.  

It was really … really quiet.

He was home … But Papyrus didn’t feel like he was.

The skeleton gritted his teeth as the frustration continued to built up inside.

Nothing was wrong with Sans.

But there was something wrong with  _him._

* * *

When Sans came home, it was already so late. And he only teleported to hi—the room once he took off his boots.

Exhaustion seeped deep into his bones, crying for rest. His body moved sluggishly to the closet door to change to a sleepwear.

Another day. But there was still so much to do.

The skeleton set his alarm before he tucked himself in.

He only had three hours of sleep, and the deep grooves in his sockets were starting to become more evident.

When the skeleton closed his eyes, he wished he could just sleep forever.

But he was Blue.

_Am I your brother now Papyrus?_

Naturally, nothing answered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my. :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Fight me Blue!”

The short skeleton turned around to look at Fell, the tall skeleton looked livid—thirsting for something to wreck; to  _kill._

Blue summoned his weapon, magic thrumming as he smiled at Fell. He was never one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

Their weapons clashed with fervour; of summoned bones, varying in length, flying past each other,  _breaking_ in collision from the sheer power. Each swing drew out their raw strength; getting heavier with each impact as the two skeletons dodged and attacked with ferocity that rivaled a fight between two predators vying for territory. Trees broke here and there, but the two skeleton didn’t care. Their eyes were only on each other, watching, calculating, never giving the other the advantage.

“You’re holding out pretty well, Fell.”

“Shut up.”

“Nyehehe.”

* * *

It was unfortunate and rather begrudging, but Papyrus had to admit that Blue’s strength in comparison to his own were relatively on the same level. As such, they’ve actually hit a stasis that both monsters had to deem their duel a draw.

It was a bland end, but one that allowed Papyrus to greatly simmer down from.

“So … Do you want to talk about it?”

The tall skeleton huffed. Of course Blue knew he was just itching to let off some steam. But he also had fun.

Papyrus nursed the cup of hot tea in his hands, generously provided by Blue as the skeletons settled themselves near Blue’s station. “… It’s my … brother.” He started. “He’s been …  _you.”_

Papyrus had already noticed. It was … glaringly obvious after a couple of days, but he didn’t stop it. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. Instead he turned a blind eye. Because he had wanted this for his brother. He wanted for Sans to change. He had the best intentions in wanting to see his brother be healthier and more active … but now that Sans was doing what he wanted …

The remorse and guilt grew deeper. And just—there must be something wrong with him. Why doesn’t he want  _this?!_

“Sans is changing for the better … I don’t … Why am not happy?”

“Because he’s not  _Sans.”_

Papyrus harshly jolted in his seat, but he still continued to stare at his reflection on the calming ripples.

“He’s not  _your_  Sans. He’s pretending to be me.”

Papyrus turned to look at him, meeting Blue’s somber gaze.

“And you miss  _him.”_

Yes.

He did.

The tears in sockets began to well up.

He missed the stupid pun and bad jokes.

They slid down his cheeks in a seemingly continuous stream.

He missed hearing his brother greet him when he comes home.

The droplets fell into his tea.

He missed the warmth.

He missed his brother.

He missed  _Sans._

And it took someone else to state the obvious for him to hit home.

Stars, he was stupid to have allowed it to go on for this long. Fuck. What had he done.

“W-What do I do, Blue. I … I was wrong.” Papyrus didn’t care that he was seen bawling like a child. He didn’t care that asking so pitifully made him look weak. None of that mattered. “H-How do I bring my brother back?”

Blue didn’t answer immediately. “Have you … been able to talk to him.”

Papyrus slowly shook his head. “Not longer than a minute. He’s always … going somewhere.” A choked laugh came out. “You know … It’s kind of funny.” More tears poured out, and he tasted its saltiness. “With Sans doing everything, I’m the one sitting on the couch now. Nyehehe.”

Blue didn’t laugh with him.

“I’m the one … turning on the tv … doing nothing.”

Papyrus continued to laugh and laugh; deteriorating to loud bereaved sobs.

Blue didn’t offer Papyrus comforting words nor gestures. The tall skeleton needed it, but it wasn’t him he needed it from.

The short skeleton could only sit by his friend’s side and listen.


	10. Chapter 10

Papyrus sighed as he walked back home; each step seeming to drag across the snow in a slow tempo.

Talk … They needed to talk. That was best, and most likely, only advice he could receive.

He trudged his way to the front of the house until he stood before the door. He dreaded the cold silence that greeted him every time. But still he lifted his hand to hold the knob tight, and twisted to open it. One step forward, he could hear the sound of rushing water and clangs of pans.

Sans was home.

Immediately, Papyrus rushed to the kitchen, forgetting to even take off his boots—to even close the door; he simply cannot miss this. They needed to talk.

Upon entering, the tall skeleton saw Sans washing the dishes. And almost immediately, his eye lights trained on that wretched scarf wrapped around his brother’s neck. He shouldn’t have bought it.

“Papyrus?” Sans turned around and frowned. “You’re still wearing your boots. And did you just leave our door open?”

Papyrus swallowed as he stood stock-still. Then his hands clenched and opened intermittently at his sides as he felt the cold sweat behind his neck. He took a breath. “…  _Boot_ I …  _wood_ not want to miss this chance to talk to you.”

The skeleton was internally screaming after the words left his mouth. It was horrible and bad, and he wanted to dust right there and then from the sheer magnitude of embarrassment that washed over his whole being. But he had to stay strong. He wanted Sans to—

“Were you expecting me to laugh?”

The seriousness of the tone jolted Papyrus; his soul constricted when he saw his brother look at him expressionlessly.

“Do you think it was funny?”

The tall skeleton’s body shook.  _Stop._

“Why are you suddenly making puns Papyrus?”

_Stop it!_

“It’s not like you to make jokes.”

 _“You’re not_ him!”

Sans’ eyes became hollow, making Papyrus’ soul shudder. Still, he continued. “You’re not Blue.”

The tall skeleton was suddenly hit with a thick and overwhelming pressure in the atmosphere that he was finding it difficult to speak.

“Then who  _am I?”_

The short skeleton clutched onto his neckerchief with trembling hands. “If I’m not Blue, then who am I, Papyrus?”

The skeleton managed to rasp out. “S-Sans.”

“Sans?” The short skeleton chuckled before reverting to an expressionless one.

_“Who’s that?”_

Papyrus quivered as tears began to crop up in his sockets.

“Why are you crying, Papyrus?” The skeleton smiled as he advanced towards his brother. “Aren’t I what you’ve always wanted me to be?”

Papyrus was forced on his knees by the other’s gravitational magic, and he stared into empty sockets as the tears slid down his cheeks.

 _“Aren’t I_ your  _brother?”_


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus gritted his teeth. The tears spilled and he didn’t bother to stop it. He just wanted  _his_ brother back. He wanted  _Sans_ back.

He summoned up a burst of strength to move his arm and grab at the other’s scarf, forcefully pulling it off and letting it land on the floor.

“You are. You’re  _Sans. My brother.”_

Papyrus watched with bated breath for any reaction, hearing only the fast beat of his soul as a  tense moment of silence passed.

“Why…” Large tears poured from empty sockets. “Why are you suddenly saying this now?” His small figure trembled with fists tight at his sides. “Aren’t I doing everything you wanted? Aren’t I the  _perfect_ brother now?!” He let out a choked sob.  _“Why are you saying this?!”_

“Sa—”

“No!” The short skeleton shrunk away, stumbling back onto the ground. “You’re lying! You want Blue! Not Sans!  _You never wanted Sans!”_

With the magic lifted, Papyrus attempted to pull his brother in his embrace. He moved slowly, his whole body seeming to shake, his soul constricting tight when he heard the words.

“Stay away! Don’t touch me!” The skeleton snarled. He batted Papyrus’ hands away, but the other didn’t back down and persisted.

Papyrus gently pulled his brother into his embrace, ignoring the clawing marks done onto him from the latter’s struggling.

“Let me go!” The short skeleton punched Papyrus to relent the grip, but Papyrus didn’t budge. If the other really wanted to, he could’ve just teleported. Whether his brother realized it or not, the tall skeleton took it as his chance to say the words he needed to—words he’d been meaning to.

“I’m so sorry, Sans.”

“You’re not!”

Papyrus was bit hard on the neck, making him wince.

“I miss you.”

“Y-You  _hic_ don’t.” The short skeleton sniffled, fists now weakly batting at Papyrus’ chest. “Y-You want Blue.”

Papyrus tightened his hold, letting his brother struggle and hit him all he wants until Sans eventually lost his ire. He slumped on Papyrus’ chest, sobbing and sniffling and hiccuping.

“I don’t want Blue.”

“Y-You don’t w-want Sa—”

“I missed  _you.”_  Papyrus could feel his brother tense up, and it only made him pull Sans closer. “I was  _wrong_ … so very wrong … I’m truly sorry for what I’ve done to you, Sans.”

Sans didn’t say anything, but his eye lights began to return. He didn’t want to say anything.

Greeted with silence, tears streamed down Papyrus’ face, and the dam was broken. “I thought what I was doing was good for you. And I … I turned a blind eye when you’ve begun to change.” Papyrus took a deep breath, and begun to spill everything:

“It’s true that I wanted you to be more active. I wanted to be able to go out on patrols with you without forcing you to come with me. I wanted for us to talk about puzzles without boring you. I just wanted for us to do more stuff together.” He stuttered the next words, choking on them as the more tears poured out from his eyes; blurring his vision immensely but he didn’t care one bit. “I-I didn’t mean to change you.” He gasped. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you, Sans. I-I-I’m so sorry.  _Hic_. Please stop. I-I want my brother back.  _Hic_. I want  _my_ Sans back. Not Blue, not anyone else’s.”

The apologies kept coming out, seemingly endless as he desperately conveyed everything. He wanted Sans’ warmth back, his bad puns and stupid jokes. Stars, he even missed the damn socks. Papyrus hated that their house felt so cold. He even hated how everything was too clean; that it didn’t look like anyone lived in it.

When he finally ran out of things to say, Papyrus’ sobbing were the only thing that could be heard in the deafening silence. It made him want to cry more as he despaired; his frame shaking.

Then, he heard Sans sigh, slowly feeling his brother return the embrace. “You’re an asshole. Remember that.”

“Y-Yes.” Papyrus choked. He was stupid. An imbecile. He can admit to it. Anything for his brother to forgive him and come back to him. He’d do anything.

“… Do you really mean it all?” Sans whispered.

 _“Y-Yes!_ Every single word.”

Papyrus waited patiently, hugging Sans tighter. It never seemed enough.

“You’re really fine … with me?”

“Yes. I missed you so much. I love you brother. I’m sorry.” Papyrus said it so fast that it became a little babbled in the end, but the words were still clear enough for Sans to understand.

And despite everything his little brother put him through, Sans’ felt his soul soften at the sincerity and honesty of the confession. He let out a watery smile. Papyrus wanted  _him_. He wanted  _Sans_. A choked laugh came out as the unbidden tears cropped in his sockets.

“I shouldn’t be forgiving you so easily after what you’ve put me through.”

“I-I know. I don’t deserve it—”

“But I love you a lot, you know.” Sans felt his little brother freeze up, and he rubbed the other’s back gently. “I changed for you.”

“…”

“So I can’t help but forgive you in the end, you know?”

 _“S-S-Saaanss.”_ Papyrus pitifully cried out, making Sans chuckle and ended up being the one to soothe his little brother.

They’ll need to have a talk afterwards; honestly discuss and think of a way to work it all out.

But right now, they just both wanted to be in each other’s embrace for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this here. XD Don't how to tag this. Lol


End file.
